<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The End Justifies The Means by MarvelingMarvelous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550530">The End Justifies The Means</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelingMarvelous/pseuds/MarvelingMarvelous'>MarvelingMarvelous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha!Clover, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talking Clover Ebi, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, No Semblances, Omega!Qrow, Post-Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelingMarvelous/pseuds/MarvelingMarvelous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The only reason their colony had survived this long was by abiding by one key principle: the end justifies the means. As long as they procured good results it would warrant them forsaking their humanity to obtain them. </p><p>As their commander's lead operative, Clover lived by that framework. It's what kept their people safe and prosperous despite living in a ruined wasteland dominated by the Grim. Unbecomingly, it's also what had him stalking a rogue little girl home to her starving sister and sick uncle through Grim infested territory. </p><p>Lucky him.</p><p>[Or, A zombie apocalypse where the Grim are the zombies. Featuring a sprinkle of ABO dynamics on top.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The End Justifies The Means</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Less options made for easier choices. So naturally, Grocery shopping became a lot easier after the shelves were picked over from the initial scramble of the apocalypse.</p><p> </p><p>Clover and his team had been tasked by their commander with the usual recon mission, and if they happened to come across any non-perishables or medical supplies along their way then that surely wouldn’t hurt either. Of course, their colony wasn’t exactly starving for it despite the circumstances of living in a postmortem world. Thanks to James’s leadership their people found themselves astonishingly thriving. Still, one could never be too prepared. It was that mentality that kept their world turning after all, and it was the same mentality that had Clover fishing a can of beans out from the bottom shelf on aisle four. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, look!” His fellow lieutenant suddenly chimed from a few paces away, catching Clover’s attention. The wide eyed youth surged forward, reaching to the back of the highest shelf with renewed sense of purpose. “Alas— a box of Pumpkin Pete's remains!” </p><p> </p><p>Their team had split up in order to cover more ground. As the team leader Clover paired himself off with the team’s newest and youngest recruit, Marrow, in order to personally ensure his safety as well as to keep him on track. Regardless, Clover merely chuckled at his partner’s childish antics, he could never bring himself to discourage the young alpha from his little joys. With the world the way it was who was he to rain on his parade? So long as they weren’t cornered by the grim, he could let the kid live a little.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s probably a reason for that, you know.” Clover warned, as he rose up from his knees, rounding one mostly barren aisle onto the next as he tossed his retrieved can of beans into his sack. Marrow made a sour face, flipping the box of cheaply made cereal in his hands as he trailed along.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re not even expired...” </p><p> </p><p>“I meant that they taste like shit.” Clover briefly shot a pointed look over his shoulder at the young man before returning to his task of combing through the shelves. Marrow in turn gasped exaggeratedly and clutched his non-existent pearls.</p><p> </p><p>“These were my childhood, thank you!” The navy haired man gawked in horror at his higher officer. “You gotta lower your standards, man. This is the apocalypse not Sunday shopping at Whole Foods.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Clover could even roll his eyes at his pouting subordinate their bickering was interrupted with a swift crashing sound a few aisles over, the sound of panicked scurrying quick to follow. Marrow and Clover both instinctively reached for their weapons. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought you said the place was empty?” Clover sighed, his gun weighing in his hands as he approached the direction of the sounds in stride. Marrow shrugged, sheepishly following his lead though struggling to keep up.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought it was...”</p><p> </p><p>They had gotten closer to the source when a flash of yellow quickly darted passed the front of their aisle. The sudden movement nearly had Marrow jumping out of his boots, immediately he raised his weapon in the same direction, and if Clover hadn’t held up his hand to stop him there was no doubt the younger alpha would have taken a bling shot at the target.</p><p> </p><p>Clover offered his partner a firm squeeze to the shoulder, his calming aura immediately taking the edge off the jumpy alpha. From what he saw he knew their company wasn’t grim in nature, certainly human. Though he wasn’t foolish enough to think putting their weapons away was a good idea, that didn’t mean he thought being the first to shoot was any better.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, he waved his partner to follow his lead. The two alphas managed to chase after the flash at double its speed till they finally they had it cornered and could process what exactly they were dealing with.</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, it was no blood-thirsty monster with snapping teeth or growling stomach, rather it was a little girl. Her golden pigtails disheveled, clothes old and battered, with a fair share of scrapes and bruises decorating her from head to toe. She seemed to realize that she had been trapped, going so far as to wedge herself into the nearest shelf in a last ditch effort to keep some distance between her and the two large alphas.</p><p> </p><p>Clover and Marrow were frozen in shock. </p><p> </p><p>The only thing more rare than ammo and penicillin these days was children, and here they were waving a couple of guns in her face. Immediately they retracted their weapons and returned them to their holsters.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay away! I-I don’t want trouble!” Goldilocks still screamed, burrowing impossibly further into her corner. Her wide, lilac eyes full of fear as much as she tried to hide it with bared teeth and a puffed out chest. “I-I’m warning you!”</p><p> </p><p>Despite her age Clover immediately recognized the young lass to be nothing short of a purebred alpha. Once she was older, he had no doubt the wild little thing would be a devastating powerhouse to any opposing threat. Lucky for them, she was still just three and a half feet of empty threats.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey now— we’re not here to hurt you.” Clover spoke calmly, the audible warmth working overtime to try and ease the small girl’s anxiety. He squatted down where he stood in an attempt to speak at the girl’s level, trying to coasted her out of both her hiding spot and growing fear. “Where’s your parents, huh? This isn’t a safe place for kids.”</p><p> </p><p>“That—” She shook her head as soon as she felt her eyes grow glossy and wet though not before Clover had time to take notice. After rubbing her eyes with the back of her sleeve she looked back up the the teal eyed alpha with renewed fury. “That’s none of your business!” </p><p> </p><p>Clover felt his heart break as he watched the hot headed ragga-muffin desperately trying to stay strong even in the face of two towering alphas. He could only imagine what she must have been through to have made it this far. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s your name, sweetie?” He asked her delicately, his voice thick with worry for her well being. Luckily his soft, alpha tone, and calming scent seemed to reach the girl’s senses when she surprisingly provided him with an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“... Yang.” The girl answered begrudgingly through pouting lips, almost as if she was hoping that if she just answered his questions he’d leave her alone.</p><p> </p><p>When the alpha didn’t immediately turn and leave her be though her pout soon twisted into a bitter scowl. Clover may have taken a few steps back if she wasn’t practically still a toddler.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not trying to take any food from you. I just need these for my sister and uncle, ok? You can have the rest!” </p><p> </p><p>Clover gave a once over to the bundle of items tucked away in her cross-body satchel. Thanks to a broken clasp it was easy to spot a sack of baby diapers and a seemingly random assortment of medicines within the pouch. </p><p> </p><p>So, not only was this little girl out here trying to fend for herself in the middle of a ruined wasteland, but she was clearly trying to fend for her younger sister and presumably sick uncle, and that was something he simply could not allow to go on.</p><p> </p><p>Clover knew immediately what his orders were. James had been adamant on the preservation of children. They were the future, without them their tiny thriving colony would surely fall in the long term. They needed to be protected above all else. </p><p> </p><p>All Clover knew was that her alleged uncle was admirable for getting two kids this far but he was clearly no longer qualified to protect them himself. Anyone who could let a little girl wander alone into grim infested territory deserved what came next. Their orders were clear. This feral kitten was coming back with them, kicking and screaming if that’s what it took.</p><p> </p><p>Still, if there was more than one young life at stake then he couldn’t be too brash. Play his cards right and they could save them both, luckily he was always good at cards.</p><p> </p><p>“It sounds like your uncle and sister need help, huh?” Clover hummed thoughtfully. Eyes briefly dancing around the room, hoping to keep the kid from feeling like she was under a microscope. “If you take us with you we could help make sure they’re ok, you know? I’m sure you have to be overwhelmed dealing with all this on your own.”</p><p> </p><p>The backlash was immediate and unapologetic.</p><p> </p><p>“No! My uncle told me not to trust strangers. Just leave me alone!”</p><p> </p><p>“Honey-”</p><p> </p><p>“I said no!” Shrieked the hot headed, fiery spirit. Stomping her feet wildly as she engaged full on tantrum mode. Clover sighed, pursing his lips as he recalculated his plan. Marrow on the underhand was groaning in agony at the girl’s loud outburst.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeez! Come on, kid. We aren’t really asking-” Marrow didn’t get to finish his sentence as Clover raised his hand to silence him. Sending his subordinate a pointed look before dawning a bright, charming smile as he faced the girl once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, ok. You win.” Clover surrendered, holding his hands up in submission as he slowly backed away from the cowering child. “We’ll leave you alone.” </p><p> </p><p>The girl had miraculously stopped her tantrum mid stomp, instead sending a skeptical, stern gaze up to the suspicious alpha. Clover merely bowed his head in further submission, only committing to his new plan with even more determination.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Marrow.” Clover beaconed over his fellow scout as he began to walked out of the aisle. Of course the other alpha just stared at him as if he had grown two heads, reluctant to budge from where he stood between the two opposing forces.</p><p> </p><p>“But-”</p><p> </p><p>“The girl has places to be.” Clover interrupted, repositioning the sack of scavenged goodies over his shoulder in an attempt to seem unconcerned and distracted by more important things then saving a rogue child. It wasn’t until he snuck his partner a knowing wink that Marrow seemed to catch on. “We wouldn’t want to hold her up.”</p><p> </p><p>Marrow grumbled under his breath, offering one last mildly perturbed look at the girl. To which she bid farewell by blowing her tongue triumphantly in his direction. Marrow huffed, rolling his eyes before following behind his team leader. </p><p> </p><p>“Be safe, kid.” Clover wished, and he meant it. After saluting the girl a final goodbye the two alphas were pushing pass the store’s glass doors and stepping back out into the unforgiving, brisk winter air.</p><p> </p><p>The weather alone would have Clover concerned for the little firecracker’s safety, never mind the promise of grim just about around every corner.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we seriously just letting her get away?” Marrow gaped, jogging to keep up with his leader’s confident strides. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course not. Do you listen when I speak?” Clover sighed tiredly. Almost offended that Marrow would think so little of him to just abandon a child in need like that. Had he not connected the dots? “She has to leave at some point and when she does, we’ll be able to grab her and the sister. Two birds— one stone.”</p><p> </p><p>Marrow nodded in response, finally seeming to understand Clover’s plan as they tracked through the snowy trail back to the rendezvous point. Luckily, they’d still be able to keep an eye on Goldilocks from there. Still, Marrow couldn’t shake his discomfort with the whole situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds kind of messed up. Following a little girl home I mean.” Marrow reflected, a humorless chuckle dying on his winter chapped lips. </p><p> </p><p>Clover paused in his hike, allowing the younger alpha time to catch up as he sighed, watching his breath visibly blow into the air like a tiny cloud. Once Marrow had made it beside him he turned to face his subordinate with a cold, somber gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“How does two little girls dying from starvation sound?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Marrow had been in charge of keeping watch on the store, just south of the nearby hillside their team had deemed their rendezvous point. Luckily, the rest of their team were punctual as ever, back before the girl had time to make her grand escape. Clover made quick work filling them in on the situation and their roles.</p><p> </p><p>“Once Marrow catches her leaving, him and I will follow behind at a distance. Elm, Vine, I need you both to be ready with the truck as soon as I radio you. I’m sure these girls will get the attention of every grim within a quarter mile once they know something is up, so we need to get them out of there as soon as possible.” </p><p> </p><p>“Aye aye, captain!” Elm answered animatedly, as Vine bowed in silent agreement. The two balanced halves offering their leader salutes before making their way back to the fortress of a truck.</p><p> </p><p>“Hare, I need you to take Marrow’s bike. Let the colony know we’re bringing company. I’m sure James will appreciate the heads up to make the proper accommodations.” Clover directed, already wheeling Marrow’s motorbike over from it’s perch against a nearby tree trunk.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww,” Harriet snorted playfully, shifting to put a hand on her hip. “You guys just get to have all the fun, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you prefer to babysit a couple of screaming kids? I’m sure Marrow would be happy to trade.” Clover humored, crossing his arms as he watched the alpha woman swing her leg over the vehicle’s seat.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, just this once, I think I’ll pass.” The woman teased. Already starting the motorbike and revving its engine. Offering Clover a familiar salute before circling around him till she was facing the direction they had all come from. “Be back by sunset or I’m sending the search party.”</p><p> </p><p>With her final words of warning she was a distant memory, speeding like lightning back to the colony at record speeds even for her. Clover smiled fondly as he watched her go, his attention soon returning to their mission when he caught Marrow waving him over. </p><p> </p><p>“She’s on the move, sir.” Marrow explained. </p><p> </p><p>The older alpha, knelt down beside Marrow’s hiding spot along the tree line. Squinting down below till he spotted a flash of yellow curls scurrying across the snow bank in a clear hurry to make it back home before dark.</p><p> </p><p>“Then so are we.” Clover breathed. “Let’s go.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>To everyone’s relief the girl hadn’t seemed to wander too far from home. Her return trip only took a couple minutes of hiking through the woods till she came upon a busted, old, rickety cabin. The structure barely looked functional, like the snow on top would surely cave the roof in any moment now. Though it seemed old, it didn't seem lived in by any means. Clover had to wonder how long the girls had been staying here, or if the choice to seek refuge some place so desperate was a last minute decision, and if so what for?</p><p> </p><p>Clover just shook his head, ridding himself of the unnecessary thoughts. He had a mission to do. Once they had the girls secured he could ponder the circumstances that brought them here.  </p><p> </p><p>“Transport on standby. Over.” Clover spoke into his earpiece, awaiting confirmation that the message had been received as he and Marrow watched from seperate tree covers. Peering down the snowy slope they watched as Yang quickly scurried inside the cabin after thinking the coast was clear.</p><p> </p><p>“10-4. Over.” Vine’s voice answered soon after. </p><p> </p><p>Clover sighed, collecting himself and his resolve as he looked over to Marrow, signalling for him to follow his lead. The older alpha made quick work of sweeping the area as he approached the rundown shack. Waving Marrow along till the two were slowly creeping up the front deck, their joined weight making the rotting wood under their feet creak and groan. Clover, with his gun in hand, pressed his back against the wall just left of the door. Marrow mirrored his leader’s stance on the opposite side.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready?” Clover whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“To deal with a couple of screaming brats kicking and scratching me? Born ready.” Marrow answered flatly. Offering the higher ranking officer a forced smile. Clover couldn’t help but laugh beneath his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Love the enthusiasm, Marrow.” He smirked, stepping forward in front of the door as he briefly lowered his weapon. “1...2...3!”</p><p> </p><p>The countdown concluded in a bang, Clover having raised his boot and easily kicking the door in despite any locks. The winter air swiftly flooded into the dimly lit room. Upon stepping inside it didn’t take long to spot a familiar enraged face.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Yang shrieked in horror from her spot beside a dying fireplace in the middle of the room. Her satchel was not even unpacked, still resting on the floor at her feet. Her voice was frantic and terrified as she screamed. “Get out! Y-You can’t be here!”</p><p> </p><p>“Marrow, sweep the house.” Clover ordered, letting the younger alpha step around him to make sure there wouldn’t be any surprises while they tried to get a handle on the situation.</p><p> </p><p>“P-Please leave! We don’t want any trouble! Please-!” The girl’s cries carried on, though now they were turning more desperate, riddled with blooming anxiety. She charged at the green eyed alpha, tiny fists wailing on Clover’s chest in unyielding resistance, the impacts of which doing little more than wrinkling Clover’s winter coat.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha man sighed, the last thing he wanted was to make a little girl cry, but he knew in his heart that he was making the right decision. She’d surely thank him one day once she was long since saved from such a hopeless fate. He lowered his weapon, stuffing the gun back in his holster after no signs of immediate threats made themselves known. </p><p> </p><p>“Honey, listen—” Clover knelt down to the girl’s level. Securing both of her small wrists in his hands to stop her assault before speaking. “I know this is hard to understand right now, but we’re the good guys. We’re going to make sure you and your sister are taken care of, ok?” </p><p> </p><p>“Liar! You’re just a liar! Let go of me!” The girl shrieked, squirming desperately in the alpha’s iron hold.</p><p> </p><p>“Elm, requesting back up.” Clover breathed into his earpiece, his voice labored as he did his best to wraggle the distressed child. Hoping to control the girl’s violent outburst without hurting herself. </p><p> </p><p>Elm was blissfully quick to appear, coming to Clover’s aid before he could take around kick to the shin. The beast of a woman took the front steps two at a time. Their truck now visible in the driveway out front. Thanks to Clover’s assistance the women made quick work of the situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Upsie daisies!” Elm boomed brightly, easily plucking up the wrathful child and hiking her up over her broad shoulder. “All aboard the Elm Express, kiddo!”</p><p> </p><p>Yang briefly seemed shocked into silence as the six foot tall alpha woman so effortlessly swung her over her shoulder. Regardless, it wasn’t long before the screams began a new with the desperation akin to only a dying animal laced through.</p><p> </p><p>“Uncle Qrow! Uncle Qrow, please wake up-!” The young girl continued calling for the MIA uncle even as Elm tracked back the vehicle with her in tow. Finally, Clover had a moment of silence to further assess the situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Clover.” The team’s alpha leader looked up upon being called, his cyan eyes landing on Marrow’s approaching form from the corner room. A gently bound red swaddle tucked safely in his arms. Clover smiled fondly as he approached.</p><p> </p><p>It was moments like these that made their jobs worth the risks. When they actually saw the fruits of their labor, and exactly what it was they were here to protect, it made all their hard decisions melt away.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning down to take a look at the tiny thing wrapped in a cocoon of soft red blankets, Clover couldn’t help but feel his heart soar. Two beaming silver eyes stared back at him, wordlessly observing both foreign alphas with boundless curiosity. Her tiny hand eventually daring to reach out toward them as she gooed and gahed joyously. </p><p> </p><p>Immediately Clover was smitten, and judging by the boisterous wagging of Marrow’s tail the younger alpha was just as content with his find. A couple of suckers weak at the knees for a cute baby it seemed. Clover brought his gloved hand up, letting the little one wrapped her hand around the tip of his finger as if politely shaking hands in greeting.  </p><p> </p><p>“The house clear?” He asked as he watched the baby babble off some gibberish, her wide eyes dancing between the two men as she pretended to form words. </p><p> </p><p>“The first floor checks out, not sure about the second. Though I’m willing to bet that’s where uncle Qrow is.” Marrow explained as he lightly bounced the cooing baby in his clutches. </p><p> </p><p>Clover nodded in understanding. A bad feeling swarming in his chest as his focus shifted this supposed uncle Qrow upstairs. </p><p> </p><p>The alpha leader stepped away from his subordinate, approaching Yang’s forgotten satchel of scavenged goodies still lying on the floor. Kneeling down, he shuffled through the contents, searching for some kind of clue as to what was going on here.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t make sense. </p><p> </p><p>Based on the various mix of different medicines Yang had grabbed for her sick uncle the man could have anything from the common cold to a bad rash. Leaving Clover with nearly no idea as to what to expect— just nearly. After a moment he found himself with one prevailing theory.</p><p> </p><p>The man had to have been bit.</p><p> </p><p>More times than not the foul creatures of Grim simply devoured their victims, leaving nothing behind but hollowed carcasses or chewed up bones, but from time to time they could only sink their fangs so deep. If anyone was lucky enough to get away with a gnarled up limb they’d soon find their luck running out. The Grim’s bite corrupted everything it touched, literally sucking the soul out of any man till nothing remained but an empty shell. Their bones shifting and cracking outside their bodies, their skin morphing into a pitch black hue, with glowing red eyes only capable of finding their next meal. </p><p> </p><p>One bite was all it took to turn even the strongest wills into Grim themselves.</p><p> </p><p>“Marrow, go on ahead with Elm and Vine. Leave me the extra bike we have in the truck. I’ll follow behind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sir?”</p><p> </p><p>Clover stepped aside, pulling his gun from his holster as his eyes focused briefly on the staircase just down the hall, before circling back around to his subordinate.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d rather the girls didn’t hear me handling things upstairs.” Clover explained solemnly. “You either for that matter.”</p><p> </p><p>Marrow seemed to connect the dots this time, lowering his gaze as words seemed to fail him. Clover knew the young alpha wanted to prove himself and his use to their team but killing a Grim and killing a person, no matter how far gone, were two different things. The latter was not something Clover wanted weighing on the young man’s conscience, not so long as he could help it.</p><p> </p><p>“Go.” He insisted. “I’ll catch up.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>With a little bit of manhandling Clover managed to break the lock on the upstairs bedroom door. Kicking the splintery wooden door open with his boot as he stepped inside the tiny vicinity. With his gun in hand he mentally prepared himself for the worst case scenario. Though admittedly he was surprised when he hadn't been immediately jumped by a snarling, growling monster right out the gate.</p><p> </p><p>He could only hope the poor man hadn’t turned yet. Ideally he was just peacefully sleeping through the excruciating transformation that could sometimes take days to fully under go, but then again Clover had always been told he was an optimist.</p><p> </p><p>He approached cautiously, making sure there was no boogey man hiding in any corner or crevice as his first, primary objective. Swiftly the alpha secured the attached bathroom and closet before turning his attention to the lightly shuffling mound of sheets and blankets piled in the center of the old bed frame. He sighed sympathetically as he approached.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, big guy. Times up.” The man offered solemnly. With a baited breath, Clover placed his finger on the trigger. His free hand reaching out to break down the barricade of cotton and polyester.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Clover had finally managed to yank the final covers back his heart stopped, time slowing to a crawl.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t met with any nightmare fueled monster, no glowing eyes or clicking teeth. Instead he found himself staring down the barrel of his gun at the most breath-taking omega he had ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>Omegas were a rare commodity to come by, the highest form of currency that could be traded between colonies, and yet somehow Clover had just happened across one in the middle of his shift.</p><p> </p><p>The divine creature was breathing heavily, his pale skin flushed in deep shades of scarlet, a faint sheen of sweat giving his hot flesh a radiant glow. His hair was a mess in all the best ways, gentle ebony waves, some sticking to his heated skin while others spiked off in no one direction.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing Clover noticed was the omega’s beauty, the next was the fact that he was in the middle of his heat.</p><p> </p><p>Clover must have stood there gawking a little too long as suddenly the omega’s thick lashes begrudgingly fluttered open, giving rise to two ruby eyes squinting up at him and stealing the last of the alpha’s composure.</p><p> </p><p>“Alpha..?” The omega asked hesitantly, his voice hoarse though naturally raspy as he reached a weak hand up to caress Clover’s cheek. Almost as if he wasn’t sure if this was just a dream or actually reality.</p><p> </p><p>Clover blinked dumbfoundedly, before kicking himself for still holding a gun in the face of such a heavenly creature. Immediately he retracted his gun, fumbling with the safety before not so gracefully discarding it on top of the nearby nightstand. </p><p> </p><p>Without missing another beat he reached down clutching the omega’s hand in his, pulling it close to his chest. His hands were rough, with all the scars that echoed stories of how he had gotten this far. Clover was already cursing himself for not being there to protect the virtual stranger. Had he had his way not one scrape would have ever tarnished such perfect porcelain skin.</p><p> </p><p>Clover acted on instinct, his mind beside himself as he kissed the omega’s palm. Immediately sending a soothing effect chilling up the omega’s back. His alpha pheromones now cascading off him surely didn’t hurt the process either he reminded himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh... You’re ok. Alpha’s got you.” Someone ensured the omega, someone with Clover’s voice but not his better judgement. </p><p> </p><p>In hindsight, he was surprised the omega hadn’t immediately shown some kind of opposition. After all, here he was, a strange alpha acting like they hadn’t just met one another thirty seconds ago. Funnily enough the omega acted almost relieved to have a brute of a stranger hovering over him. His confused expression simply enchanting.</p><p> </p><p>Clover briefly wondered how deep into his heat the omega was. How stir crazy, and desperate for another’s touch was he to be so accepting of Clover? Was he even aware of where he was right now? The thought was ultimately fleeting. As the room grew thick with suffocating pheromones Clover could only think about the pretty little omega practically beaconing him into his bed.</p><p> </p><p>Before Clover knew it he was somehow on top of the panting omega, staring down as he drank in those piercing red eyes. The raven haired man made no objection, only wincing as a new wave of cramps shook his system.</p><p> </p><p>“Hurts...” He croaked, biting his lip as he hissed through the pain. The omega’s nails sank into the muscles of Clover’s biceps, standing like pillars on either side of the omega’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, baby. I know.” The alpha breathed, as he settled himself between the omega’s legs, leaning down till his hot breath was tickling the omega’s ear. Each exhale providing the omega with a much needed distraction from his discomfort. “Alpha’s going to make it better.”</p><p> </p><p>With that Clover made quick work of peeling off his clothes. Cursing any barrier that thought it could separate him from such a perfectly laid out meal just quivering in front of him. Briefly he left behind the reality of the wasteland just outside the window above the headboard, his focus fell solely on the searing hot flesh beneath him. </p><p> </p><p>Qrow watched with lazy, drunk eyes as Clover carelessly threw his clothes in opposite corners of the room. His crimson gaze trailing shamelessly across the alpha’s strong muscles and chiseled angles. Given more of his dignity in that moment he’d never let himself be caught so blatantly appreciating god’s good work, unfortunately his heat was currently rendering him a spectator in his own life, and even more unfortunately he had no desire to oppose it.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t till Clover’s briefs came off, when Qrow suddenly found himself staring down the very blessed shaft of a strange alpha’s cock, that the gravity of the situation started to naggingly sink in for Qrow. </p><p> </p><p>Immediately his expression twisted in confusion as he gasped, the light returning to his hazy eyes as his arms shot up, grabbing hold of the alpha’s jaw in both trembling hands. Clover felt his cheeks swell together against the sudden force, his eyes wide and just as confused as they met the omega’s frantic gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Wait, wait, wait...” The omega rambled, scooting up the bed slightly in attempt to create some distance between their hormone high bodies. “I’ve never done this before— not with a man. I don’t-”</p><p> </p><p>Clover’s teal eyes merely blinked in response. His muddled mind trying to find the problem with this new information. A reason as to why this stunning omega was suddenly giving himself an anxiety attack over seemingly nothing.</p><p> </p><p>So, the omega never had gay sex before? That’s fine. Clover certainly had enough experience for both of them. In fact, before shit hit the fan and the world was thrusted into a living hell, Clover had been married to another omega man. </p><p> </p><p>They had a peaceful, quiet life together, albeit in a tragically tiny studio apartment. Steady mornings accompanied only by his husband’s gentle hums over a sizzling pan and aroma of freshly brewing coffee. It was a part of his life that the last of his humanity still clung onto. </p><p> </p><p>In the end, his husband hadn’t made it. Like most omegas, he just hadn’t been equipped for the stress of Armageddon. In his absence Clover had completely devoted himself to his work for the colony, it was the only thing that could ease the emptiness his beloved had left behind.</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes ago Clover could have recounted every freckle on his husband’s face. Pinpointing every microscopic detail with vivid, crystal-clear memory. Now his mind’s search results came up empty, and all he could see was the omega before him here and now.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh... You’re ok.” Clover soothed, interrupting the omegas nervous rambling. “Hey— l’ve got you.”</p><p> </p><p>The alpha paired his comforting coos with a flurry of kisses rushing across the omega’s rosy face. The targeted assault causing a needy whine to pour out from the omega’s lungs despite his best efforts to suppress it.</p><p> </p><p>Clover couldn’t stop himself after that. </p><p> </p><p>The alpha reached up, pinning the omega’s forearms to the mattress below. Leaning down and taking Qrow’s lips in his. It was quite possibly the least graceful kiss he’s ever commandeered, slow but sloppy as their tongues became familiar with one another. </p><p> </p><p>It was Clover’s turn to lose his composure this time. A low, audible, growl sounding off from the back of his throat as his mind screamed at him to quit patty-caking around and claimed the damn omega. The growl seemingly startled the omega, as Qrow quickly broke away, throwing his head to the side and as he tried to focus on evening his breath and clearing his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Clover had to admit the sight was simply euphoric. Just the prettiest little omega, blushing beneath him, with his saliva still sat atop his lips as he watched the alpha above him skeptically from the corner of his eye. Clover took a breath.</p><p> </p><p>“One step at a time, ok?” He spoke, more so to himself than anyone else if he was being honest.</p><p> </p><p>The next thing Qrow knew he felt an icy cold hand between his thighs. Immediately his eyes grew ten sizes, tightly squeezing his thighs together around the alpha’s arm in abject horror.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What are you?!” The omega gasped, earning a curious look from the alpha above.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’ve never been with a man before but you should definitely know what I’m doing.” Clover couldn’t help but tease the poor thing. His fingers dancing around Qrow’s entrance, thoroughly lathering up in the slick his body was so generously producing just for them. Before long he opted for the ‘rip the bandaid off’ approach, swiftly plunging two fingers into omega’s the wet heat with relative ease.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah-!” Qrow shrieked, the sudden intrusion, not expected in the slightest. Though he’d be lying if he said his body didn’t welcome it. Immediately his body slurped up the alpha’s fingers, just begging them to go deeper and ease his insistent heat.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit— That’s nice...” Clover smirked, watching hypnotically as he thrusted his fingers and worked the pretty little thing over. “How’s that feel?”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow said nothing, his focus completely dedicated to adapting to the foreign sensation. His distressed features not leaving much of his experience to the imagination.</p><p> </p><p>“I know it’s weird, baby. Just bare with me, ok? You’re being so strong for your alpha.” Clover praised, his free hand moving up to sweep back some stray waves from the omega’s forehead, in their place leaving a loving kiss to the mildly perturbed omega’s forehead. “Your making me so proud, sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up...” Qrow managed to bite back through gritted teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha, as you wish.” Clover scoffed, his fingers working in silence as he wordlessly watched his new omega squirm under his touch. Content to just mentally admire all his desperate little sounds and needy movements.</p><p> </p><p>They remained like that for sometime. Clover’s fingers doing their magic as his lips sought refuge playing with the omega’s cute little ears. Each time he so much as breathed against the omega he would practically vibrate in delight beneath his mountainous physique.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, Clover could comfortably squeeze three fingers in, wiggling them triumphantly as he watched his omega’s painfully blissful expression. Gradually Qrow had grown use to the unfamiliar sensation, uncomfortable groans shifting to orgasmic moans. Before Qrow truly had time to lose himself though, Clover withdrew his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha— No, don’t...” Qrow whimpered, his head whipping forward again as his hungry eyes chased after those talented fingers. </p><p> </p><p>“No?” The corner of Clover’s lip tugged upwards. “So you do like it, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“D-Don’t-” Qrow choked, pausing till he could control his cracking voice. “Don’t tease me...”</p><p> </p><p>When Clover looked up through his lashes he was met with an omega in tears. The droplets shining like opal in the low, evening light as they threatened to spill over Qrow’s eyes. Clover immediately surged forward, once again kissing every square inch of the man’s gorgeous face apologetically.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh... Don’t cry, don’t cry.” He cooed protectively. Instantly regretting his thoughtless taunt. “I’m sorry, baby. Your alpha’s kind of an ass, isn’t he? I’ll make it up to you, how about that?”</p><p> </p><p>Clover would have fallen to his knees and worshiped every inch of the omega if he wasn’t already. Qrow cutely tilted his head in curiosity. Those big, watery eyes tugging at every single heart string Clover possessed. </p><p> </p><p>The omega’s curiosity made him lenient with the alpha. Just silently watching those teal eyes look him up and down. The man’s sturdy arms lifted one of Qrow’s legs up onto his shoulder as he positioned himself optimally. Qrow kept quiet and malleable up until he felt the man’s monster of a cock licking at his hole. </p><p> </p><p>Qrow gasped, reaching between his legs and placing a hand against the other man’s lower abdomen to halt his movements.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no way that’s gonna fit!” </p><p> </p><p>Clover’s head shifted to the side, a hesitant smile shyly scurrying across his lips as his eyebrow raised.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you?” He spoke stupidly, his thoughts muddied with hormones. Qrow merely groaned, rolling his tired, crimson gaze. The distressed creature raked his hands down his face in agony.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” The omega barked. “No, thank you! I’m telling you it won’t work.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it’ll work.” Clover responded without missing a beat, squinting down at the omega as if he was a nutcase, because of course he’d fit. The universe had certainly brought them together like this for a reason. How else was this going to play out? “We just have to go slow. You’ll see.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait- Ah!” Qrow cried, his voice dead on arrival. His every muscle stiffening upon the sudden sinking feeling in his nether regions.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tense up.” Clover advised. The tip of his cock slowly sinking into its rightful place as he patiently guided it along with his hand. “Just breathe for me, pretty bird.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck...Ah-! That’s a lot easier said than done, you know.” Qrow hissed through clenched teeth. Bracing himself for the inevitable pain he knew would follow after being split in half on another man’s cock. It seemed he was left waiting for nothing before long.</p><p> </p><p>As Clover continued his invasion, Qrow suddenly realized the apparent lack of agony he was in. He hadn’t quite the time to fathom the mystery as to why as his brain rewired itself, latching onto the serene full feeling now bubbling inside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah-!” Qrow groaned, throwing his head back in utter bliss as his omega instincts took the driver’s seat. Burying any discomfort in pheromones that convinced his reluctance to let the alpha mate him. </p><p> </p><p>Clover couldn’t take his eyes off the smaller man, particularly focused on mentally scrap-booking the moment of their first union in his memory.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck— Well, would you look at that,” The alpha sighed suddenly, his voice labored yet dreamy. The green eyed alpha leaned back, admiring his handy work, as he watched his cock burying deep into Qrow’s warmth until soon the entirety was satisfyingly stuffed inside the omega below. “A perfect fit.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s i-impossible...” The omega huffed. Eyebrows knotting together as he squirmed, wrestling with himself and his instincts. </p><p> </p><p>Clover chuckled, giving his hips an experimental thrust forward, testing the waters. It inspired confidence when the small movement only provoked the most sinful moans to tear through the omega’s lungs.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess you’re more capable than you realize.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up. There’s no way that thing fit. It’s not possible.”</p><p> </p><p>Clover reached up, pulling Qrow’s hand down till it was resting just above his abdomen, where Clover held it there under his firm grasp. Qrow looked confused but otherwise allowed the harmless action. Clover merely smiled sinfully down at the dumbfounded omega.</p><p> </p><p>“Feel that?” Clover asked, suddenly making Qrow aware of the slight bulge beneath his skin. His eyes narrowed curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah..?”</p><p> </p><p>As if on queue the bulge slowly began to move back and forth upon Qrow’s acknowledgement, and more notable upon Clover’s thrusting hips. It felt like the air was being knocked out of him in the most euphoric way. The bulge in his stomach returning with every snap of the alpha hips.</p><p> </p><p>“Believe me now?” The green eyed man scoffed. Without missing a beat the Omega’s already beat red skin grew impossibly hotter as Qrow put two and two together.</p><p> </p><p>Clover offered the omega a knowing smile, leaning back and hooking his arms under the omega’s knees. Pulling Qrow closer so that no little movement would go unfelt and every inch of him would be thoroughly appreciated.</p><p> </p><p>“I- I don’t-”</p><p> </p><p>“Shh... No more talking.” Clover hushed, accompanying the loving shush with painfully slow and sensual thrusts. Qrow groaned, throwing his head back as his body happily welcomed the assault. “Your only job is to focus on that, ok? That feeling. Just take everything your alpha’s giving you, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Clover hadn’t noticed right away, his focus clouded with his instinctual purpose to breed the man beneath him, but the sound of Qrow clapping a hand over his mouth caught his attention. Upon looking up Clover noticed the omega, pissed off as ever but with a vibrant blush from ear to ear as he bit his tongue to hold back an onslaught of moans.</p><p> </p><p>Clover grinned wickedly back at the trembling omega. Was it something he said?</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? You liked that, huh?” Clover taunted, like a dog with a bone. A complete lost cause. “You like it when daddy whispers naughty things in your ear?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god—” Qrow groaned, shaking his head in adamant denial as he felt the entire bed swaying with the alpha’s rhythm. The alpha was merciless, latching onto the omega’s weakness like a leech.</p><p> </p><p>“You like it when he tells you to shut up and take it like a good boy?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re probably at least ten years my junior. Shut— up!”</p><p> </p><p>Clover couldn’t help but laugh at that. It was obviously an exaggeration but it was still apparent that there was an age gap between the two men. If the light sprinkle of gray hairs tickling the base of Qrow neck was anything to go off of.</p><p> </p><p>“You say that but—” Clover breathe, reaching down till he was squeezing the shaft of Qrow’s dripping cock in the palm of his hand. “You’re already about to blow, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow at this point was floating on cloud nine, both his hands reaching up to hide his inflamed face, only daring to peek through his fingers with squinted eyes. Clover just watched lovingly, his eyes dancing between the omega’s cherry tinted face and just as rosy dick. He had his fun, pumping the omega’s cock as his own continued to drill into his eagerly awaiting asshole. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long before Qrow’s cock, oozing with precum, began working towards it’s ultimate climax. At which point Clover, cruel as ever, halted his hand’s massage, instead constricting his grip around the base of the omega’s cock. Qrow immediately squawked, the firm hold preventing him from cumming.</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet.” Clover exclaimed. “I want you stuffed full before you even think about cumming on my cock.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow was beyond caring about his dignity at this point.</p><p> </p><p>“Then christ- Just fuck me already!” The omega wailed. Throwing his arms around the alpha’s shoulders as Clover hiked both his legs up to his chest, continuing to pile drive into the pretty thing’s sloppy hole.</p><p> </p><p>“You going to make us some pretty babies, Qrow? Give your alpha all kinds of little cuties we can raise, yeah?” Came Clover’s distant voice in Qrow’s ear. </p><p> </p><p>“F-Fuck— Yes! Lots of babies, alpha. I s-swear!” Qrow recognized his voice trembling in the air. His head felt heavy and hollow, as it fell back against the pillow. Watching like a bystander as the man on top of him abused his body so delightfully.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll hold you to it.” Clover smiled victoriously. Not long after he himself reached the brink. Immediately his constricting hold on the omega’s blushing cock returned to a blistering massage as he worked them both to an orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>“Cum for me, sweetheart. Atta boy.” Clover cooed, watching as Qrow offered a muted scream while his body compulsed under the alpha’s touch. Clover felt godly when he brought the omega his well earned euphoria. Thick ribbons of milky cum spewing out from the little guy’s tip. “There he is... Fuck-”</p><p> </p><p>Clover wasn’t far behind, his cock following suite as he spilt his seed inside the omega. Spewing in uncontrollable bursts as his alpha instincts took the reigns. Qrow practically a dead weight beneath him as exhaustion became to creep in. It was a sight Clover could certainly get used to.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment of utter bliss, letting the fireworks have just enough time to twinkle behind their eyes, Clover sighed. The large alpha male, maneuvering till he was spooning the comatose omega. For several minutes they just laid there, catching their breaths as his knot continued to ensure a bountiful pregnancy. It wasn’t till the omega regained some of his senses that he began to wriggled uncomfortably in the alpha’s embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah-uh, no squirming. You gotta let the knot go down, sweetie.” Clover cooed into the Omega’s ear, licking the rosy shell of which absentmindedly as he rubbed the omega’s stomach lovingly. His mind filled with not so distant visions of their future together.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t wanna...” Qrow grumbled, though his determination ultimately fleeting as his body began to give out. Exhaustion taking hold of him as he found himself suddenly staring at the back of his eyelids.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh, pretty bird. Sleep now.” Clover soothed, his gentle touch running calming patterns across his omega’s rapidly cooling skin. “Let Alpha take it from here...”</p><p> </p><p>Clover sighed as he listened to his omega’s gradually slowing heartbeat. Qrow having shortly succumbed to sleep in his arms. He watched the man through half-lidded eyes, completely smitten by the feral little thing. </p><p> </p><p>He had no doubt that finding him was probably the best luck of his life.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It wasn’t till his knot finally relieved itself and Qrow’s breath became slow and uniform that Clover finally willed himself out of bed. </p><p> </p><p>He gave a brief glance toward the window, realizing he had been gone far too long. </p><p> </p><p>The deep magenta sunset was just barely keeping the sky lit. If he didn’t get a move on soon he knew his team would worry and send the search party after him. The last thing he wanted was to be responsible for anyone journeying out of their sanctuary after dark. The Grim only got more bold and blood thirsty the darker it got. He wouldn’t be responsible for any unnecessary losses if he could help it.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly gathered up all his previously discarded clothes around the room before stepping into the small attached bathroom. With no running water it wasn’t much use but it provided him with just enough to compose himself. After begrudgingly pulling the itchy fabric back onto his skin he finally caught his breath. He briefly combed his fingers back through his disheveled hair before walking back into the bedroom, the musky stench of sex still very much in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you gonna leave me now?” </p><p> </p><p>Clover merely blinked, wide emerald eyes whipping around to meet the Omega’s fiery gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” He asked, stepping around the bed frame as he approached.</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t exactly surprise me. Come to get a quick fuck and then leave me for dead.” The omega snorted humorlessly. His chest against the mattress as he clutched a pillow beneath his head. “Omegas are just too much hassle these days, am I right?”</p><p> </p><p>Clover didn’t know why the omega’s words seemingly clawed beneath his skin and pinched a nerve but before he knew it he was sitting on the side of the bed, arms outstretched on either side of the omega as heated teal eyes burned against passive red.</p><p> </p><p>“Enough.” He silenced. “I don’t want to hear you spewing that kind of nonsense. You’re coming home with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Qrow blinked, the light finally returning to his glazed over eyes. Suddenly able to properly process what the hell was actually happening. “Oh, no. That’s much worse.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Clover could react the omega had shrugged out from under him. Throwing the mound of sheets off his legs as he hightailed it into the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Clover was hot on his heels. following after the fleeing omega only to end up with the bathroom door slammed in his face, the sound of shuffling clothes soon coming from the other side. The alpha groaned as he jiggled the lock.</p><p> </p><p>“We can take care of you, Qrow.” He tried to reason. “Our colony has plenty of resources to take care of you and the babies.”</p><p> </p><p>“That— I didn’t mean any of that! I’m in heat, you idiot! I just said that in the moment. I wasn’t thinking-” Qrow huffed as he fumble with his belt. Tying his thick, red scarf around his neck shortly after. The omega swiftly finished dressing himself, swinging the door open in his haste as he ducked under the alpha road block.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean you just said that?” Clover scoffed dryly. As Qrow simply maneuvered around his towering stature.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not having your babies! Not Any babies! It’s not gonna happen.” The raven haired man snapped. His exhausted body somehow managing to lug a duffel bag off the nearby dresser and haul it back over to the bed. “No one in their right mind would think about bringing more kids into this shitty world.”</p><p> </p><p>“A little late for that, don’t you think?” Clover chuckled, watching the omega frantically trying to pack his conservative sized bag despite his spinning head. “Think about the kids, Qrow. At my colony that’ll have a chance at a normal life.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s not going to be any kids-!” Qrow suddenly snapped. The omega’s face suddenly grew pale as he seemed to process his own words. </p><p> </p><p>The kids.</p><p> </p><p>“Yang.” Qrow called. The omega was moving like a man on a mission as he swung his bag over his shoulder, nearly clocking Clover upside the head with it in his rush. “Yang!? Ruby?”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow spun around the corner, nearly losing his balance as he raced down the stairs. Clover let the man go. So long as the omega was a few steps closer to leaving he wasn’t going to object. Instead the alpha followed behind after securing his gun back in his holster.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are they?!” The omega shrieked by the time Clover made it down the the base of the stairs. The frantic thing was turning the room upside down looking for the two girls. His breathing was short and chaotic, making Clover worried for his omega’s well being.</p><p> </p><p>“Qrow, you need to calm down-”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you do to them, you sick fuck?! I swear to god if you hurt them I’ll-” Qrow boomed in Clover’s direction. Ready to claw the man’s teeth out for all the horrible things he imagined the alpha had done to his girls. When Qrow stalked forward, reeling his fist back, Clover made quick work of subduing the threat. The large alpha easily twisted the omega’s arm around his back, kicking his legs out from out him.</p><p> </p><p>“Qrow— Enough!” The alpha hissed, pressing the omega against the floorboards in order to keep him from lashing out again, swiftly ending the omega’s violent assault.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re all I have left! You can’t take them...” Qrow sobbed, breaking the alpha’s jaded heart. </p><p> </p><p>“Qrow, look at me.” Clover spoke softly. “Nothing bad is going to happen to those girls, you hear me? My team took them back to base in order to ensure they’re safety. We only want to help.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow wrenched as he felt the alpha’s weight pressing against his back. His vision was blurring, colors turning to streaks no matter how hard he tried to focus. Still he felt himself laughing hollowly. His luck was such shit sometimes he couldn’t help but laugh at his own expense. Unfocused scarlet eyes looked up at Clover from the corner of his vision.</p><p> </p><p>“If you really wanted to help you’d let us go.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know I can’t do that.”</p><p> </p><p>Clover considered himself lucky when the omega grew limp beneath him. His head dropping to the floor below with a light thud as his muscles fell slack. Clover loosened his painful grip on the delicate creature as soon as he could, allowing himself to move his weight off Qrow, instead sitting on the floor beside the man as he ran his hands over his face tiredly.</p><p> </p><p>Well, that hadn’t gone as well as Clover imagined it could have. </p><p>After just a moment of self pity the alpha clapped his hands against his cheeks, reminding himself of the urgency of the situation. He jumped back up to his feet, swiftly collecting the omega over his shoulder along with his duffel bag before pushing out the front door. Only the dull sounds of Qrow’s unconscious murmuring filling the frost bitten air.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh, you’re ok, Oma.” Clover reassured, knowing damn well the violent omega was incapacitated and couldn’t head a word he was saying. “Everything’s going to be ok. I’ve got you now.” </p><p> </p><p>After a bit of a balancing act, Clover managed to get them and their belongings all on to the motorbike. The scurrying of grim activity along the distant tree line promising a bad time if they didn’t leave immediately. The alpha revved the bike’s engine, as he mentally plotted their path.  </p><p> </p><p>“You’ll thank me for this.” Clover whispered against Qrow’s forehead, before taking off into the night. Setting a furious pace in order to get back before the search party was deployed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted more Fair Game smut so I decided to become the change I wished to see in the world. </p><p>Please let me know what you thought of the story and if you'd like to see more of it! I know this ship took a bit of a hit at the end of this volume but I'm eager to keep it alive if you guys are. :)</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125468">To Live Another Day</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequietcanadian/pseuds/thequietcanadian">thequietcanadian</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>